Love at First Sight
by duckvader23
Summary: Leah imprints, and finds love. What will happen when the Volturi get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hope you like this, It's my first story. Sorry this chapter is short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I owned anything I'd be rich.$$**

Chapter one: My Universe

Everything changed then. I saw him. The whole universe changed. I, Leah Clearwater have finally imprinted. His name was Joseph Cain. A guy I heard of but never saw. But now I saw him, and I stared. He had golden brown, curly hair with big green eyes. I was lost in my one little world then.

I happened to be in town visiting my mom and Billy. I was at the gas station, filling up my car. He was talking to his friends. I went over and said "Hi, um, I'm Leah Clearwater." Then he said "Hey, I'm Joseph, I know you, your Seth's sister." Oh great, he knew my brother. "Yeah." was all I could say. Then, Joseph asked me out, "Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" I was just about to say, "Yes." when I heard a howl in the woods. Crap.

**Please Review!**


	2. The Pack

**A/N: You asked for more now you got it! It's not the best but, here. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Pack

I told Joseph I had to go and quickly wrote down my cell number and wrote YES! on the paper. Then Joseph gave me his number and I ran out of there. I quickly drove to my mom's house and parked my car. Then I ran into the woods and phased.I was THinking about what just happened when Jacob and Seth just happened to see what had happened. "Woah" they thought.

"So why the hell did you ruin my awesome day for?" I asked them. Jacob thought "Well we, uh, wanted to discuss perimeters." I was just about to rip his head off when Seth jumped up and stopped me. "You called a meeting to discuss PERIMETERS!" "Well yeah we didn't know that you were, uh, busy." Seth thought. I was furious. I need to leave. I had to call Joseph. "Can I go now. I have to call Joseph." I half screamed at them. I was too pissed to care what they thought so I just ran out of there and phased. I was so mad! Why do they have to ruin everything! I went to my car and grabbed my phone. I needed to calm down because I was about to call the love of my life.

Then I dialed his number and he answered "Hello?" *Sigh* Why does his voice have to make me melt? I said "Hey Joseph it's Leah." " Oh yeah that really cute girl at the gas station." He said enthusiastically. He thought I was cute!

" I just wanted to know if you still wanted to go out later." I asked him. "Sure anytime you want. Where do you want to go?" He asked in his low dreamy voice. " I don't care, um, how about that ice cream place?" I asked to the most wonderful person on earth. "Sure I'll see you there!" Joseph said. Then we said our goodbyes and hung up, sadly.

I went home and told my mom what happened. She was so happy that she wanted to call Sam's pack right away, but I told her no. I didn't want Sam to know yet, because a little part of me still loved him.

**Hey what do you think? Thanks for reviewing, please review again, and be honest! **

**3 duckvader23**


	3. Check out poll

**Hello, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had tests and the Christmas Spirit is overwelming. I hope you guys check out my poll. You Guys are awesome!**

**Love Forever,**

**duckvader23 **


	4. The First Date

**A/N:I appoloize in advance for spelling and grammer mistakes, and I am really trying to make the story longer for all my readers! You guys rock! I am open for ideas in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Joseph.**

Chapter 3: The First Date

Leah's POV

I met him at The Ice Cream Shop. I was wearing the same old ratty clothes he saw me in yesterday. Why didn't I change? We got our ice cream, strawberry for me, chocolate fudge brownie for him. We talked about cars, school, and family, but I didn't want to mention the fact I was a werewolf,along with the rest of my family. I didn't want to scare him. I wanted to tell him badly though because I love him. Do I love him? Yes, I think I do. I will talk to Jacob about it later, for once in my life I was acctually happy.

Joseph's POV

I really like Leah. I might even love her. What does she think of me? This isn't my first relationship, but why am I so nervous? It's to quiet. I have to say somethig. "Let's play 20 questions." I finally decided to say. I wanted to know more about her. "What's your favorite color?" Stupid question. "Gray," she stated. "What's you favorite color?" she asked me. Hmmmmm. I can't believe I didn't know what my favorite color is. "Green," I finally decided. "Favorite animal?" I asked. "Wolf. Yours?" She said with a smirk. I thought about when I was six and we went to the zoo for a field trip. "Lizard." I said with a smle.

Leah's POV

"Hey, do you want to go take a walk in the woods?" I asked him. "Sure, I'd love to." Joseph got up and went to pay for the ice cream. When we were in the woods I smelled somethng familiar, two wolves that are supposed to be on patrol. Jacob and Seth in wolf form jumped in front off us and Joseph screamed.

**A/N:Okay so it's a little longer. Please review and be honest! Like I said I am open for ideas. Did you like this chapter? **

**OK so here are some random question for my readers.**

**Do you like star wars?**

**Do you like Camp Rock?**

**Do You like The Jonas Brothers?**

**Do you like the Goo Goo Dolls?**

**Love Forever, duckvader23 **


	5. Telling The Truth

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 my lovely readers, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Telling the Truth

Leah's POV

Jacob and Seth jumped out in front of us in wolf form, Joseph screamed. I said, "What are you guys doing here, you are supposed to be out on patrol!" I started shaking. Joseph said, "Are you speaking to the wolves?" Uh-Oh. What am I going to tell him? "Hold on one minute Joseph please." I said. "Jacob, can I tell him before I explode?" I asked Jacob. Jacob nodded. "Joseph, this is Jacob and Seth in wolf form, I am a werewolf or shape shifter, whatever you want to call it, as well." I explained. Joseph just stared at me and said, "Yeah right and I'm a unicorn." Then I exploded into a wolf and Joseph screamed. What a brave boyfriend I have. (Note sarcasm.)

Joseph's POV

Oh my gosh, my girlfriend is a werewolf! She started growling at Seth or Jacob I wasn't sure. One of the wolves ran away. Leah was growling her head off. Why was she so mad? Was it my fault? Just then the wolf came back with clothes in his mouth and dropped them in front of Leah. Leah picked them up and ran into the woods, leaving me with the other two wolves. "Leah, come back!" I screamed. Jacob and Seth looked at me and started laughing, well at least it sounded like laughing in a weird wolfy way. A few minutes later Leah came back in human form and Jacob and Seth ran away into the woods. Leah said, "I really am a werewolf. I wasn't joking, I would never lie to you Joseph." I was shocked. "Leah, I'm sorry, I just didn't believe you because I didn't think werewolves exist." Just then, Jacob and Seth came back human and shirtless."Seth," I breathed. "I haven't seen you since you dropped out of school." I was shocked. My ex-best friend was a werewolf and so was his sister who just happened to be my girlfriend. My life just keeps getting better and better."I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to see you, for obvious reasons," Seth said. "Yeah I get it." I said. "No you really don't , Joseph!" Leah said. Jacob stepped in, I almost forgot he was there. "I guess we'll be having another bonfire tonight.

**A/N: Yes! The big moment! I know this chapter was short. I have no ideas for the next chapter, I'm just winging it. LOL. So Please review my lovely readers. It might be a while before I update, but hey maybe I'll get slapped in the face with inspiration while reading your reviews. So, make me happy!**

**Love,**

**duckvader23**

**:} Mwahahahaha**


	6. The Bonfire

**A/N:I'm so sorry for not updating, I had major writers block. Okey dokey so sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here is chapter five, my longest yet! I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar mistakes! So please review, even if you didn't like it! I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter. :(**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I do not own Twilight, if I did, I'd have Emmett *Sigh***

Chapter 5: The Bon Fire

Joseph's POV

I was so confused. "What about another bonfire tonight?" I asked. Jacob looked at me and said, "For every new imprintee or family member that finds out about our secret, we hold a bonfire to explain things and tell legends." Then Seth said, "Except this time it will be different." "Why would it be different?" I asked curiously. Jacob said, "Well first off our pack is split in two and we only had one bonfire since that happened, after I imprinted, and we couldn't even have the bonfire on the rez, we had to have it by the Cullen's house because I imprinted on a half-vampire. And second Leah is the only girl werewolf in the history of werewolves." _Wait, what does he mean half-vampire, and that Leah is the only girl werewolf in the history of werewolves? What is imprinting and what does it have to do with this? I'm even more confused now than I was before!_ "Um, I'm still a little confused, what do you mean half-VAMPIRE, because I thought we were talking about werewolves? What do you mean that Leah is the only girl werewolf in the history of werewolves? What is imprinting?" I asked Jacob. "Well, the half-vampire part is well complicated, she is the daughter of a human and a vampire," he said with a smile. Then Leah said "I am the only girl werewolf in the history of werewolves, that we know of, we have no idea why, and technically we aren't even werewolves, we are shape shifters that turn into wolves. Imprinting is like love at first sight but stronger. We don't exactly know why it happens."

Seth said, "Do you want me to go tell the other pack?" "NO!" Leah and Jacob practically screamed it. "Why not Leah, still not over Sam?" Seth said with a smirk on his face. "Who's Sam?" I asked. "Sam is Leah's ex-boyfriend who imprinted on her cousin." Seth explained. "You know I'm over him Seth! I love Joseph now!" Leah screamed at Seth. "You LOVE me?" I asked questionably. "Yes, I do love you Joseph, more than any thing." _What do I do now? I love her to but... I don't know I'm just so nervous._ "I love you to, Leah." I blurted out.

Leah's POV

_Wow, he loves me too. How sweet!_ I ran up to him and kissed him. Seth and Jacob started coughing and I ran over to them and smacked them in the face. "Don't you guys have a bonfire to set up?" I asked them. "Well, we would set it up, but I'm not allowed to tell the other pack, so we won't be able to tell Old Quil or Billy so," Seth said with a smirk on his face. "Fine tell them!" I yelled. Then Seth and Jacob left to go and tell the other pack. "Well, I'm going to go now." said Joseph. "OK, I'll call you when I know what time the bonfire is going to be and where it is going to be." I told Joseph. "Ok, see you later," he said.

I went to go find Jacob and Seth to see when and where the bonfire was. I found them on the rez talking to Sam,_ Oh great._ "Hey, what time is the bonfire tonight and when?" I asked Jacob. "Um around eight at the beach." "Okay, that's great, I'll go call Joseph." I said and ran away, but didn't get far when I heard Sam say, "Whose Joseph?" I turned around and walked back to Sam and faced him. "Joseph is my imprintee slash boyfriend, the best boyfriend I had yet." Sam looked at me in shock. "You imprinted?!" "Uh yeah, I think we established that." I said. "That's great, see you at the bonfire tonight," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and walked away to call Joseph.

Joseph's POV

I was just about to call Leah when my phone started ringing, I picked it up and checked the caller ID, Leah, _weird_. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Joseph, it's me Leah." "Hey Leah, what's up?" I asked her. "Huh? Oh yeah, the bonfire is at around eight at the beach." She said. "Okay I'll meet you there, Love you." "Love you to Joseph, see you later." I said then hung up. I check the clock 7:45, I still had fifteen minutes. _What was I going to wear? _I looked through my closet and found a pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt. Then I left to go to the bonfire in my awesome black Jeep Liberty.

Leah's POV

I was in the parking lot waiting for Joseph when I saw his Jeep pull up. He got out and kissed me. "Hey, long time no see" He said. "Ha, yeah." I said. "So, lets go!" We walked down to the beach where the bonfire was and took a seat. "Hey Leah!" Jared said. "Hey Jared." I said. "Hey, Joseph, this is Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachel, Embry, Collin, Brady, Old Quil and Billy." "Hey" Joseph said. "So are we going to get started or what?" Billy asked. There were choruses of "Yeahs" and "Duhs" so Billy started with the Legends. The first one was how the Quileutes settled and how they were spirit warriors. The second was how they became wolves. The third one had to do with how the vampires and the wolves were enemies. I looked over at Joseph and he seemed so caught up in the story that he didn't even pay attention to what was around him.

Finally the stories were over and Joseph asked, "Are all the stories true?" "Yes, all of them are true." I stated. "Wow" he whispered almost so low I couldn't hear him.

**A/N: So, I hoped you liked it. I know I've been really bad at updating, but if I get more reviews maybe I'll update more *wink wink* ;). I know this chapter was a lot like Eclipse, but I want you to know that this story is set after Breaking Dawn if you didn't get that already. So please hit that little green button at the bottom and review, or give me ideas! **

**Also, check out White Tree's stories, they rock!**


	7. The Vision

**A/N: Okey Dokey, first of all, thank you WhiteTree for this awesome idea. You are the best best friend ever! Thank you kayalex for being an awesome reviewer. Second, I have a poll up! (I know what your thinking, I always have a poll up) :) Third, read, reveiw, and enjoy! ;) :D :P**

**Disclaimers: You think I actually own something? Ha, that's funny. :) The truth is, I own nothing! Not even Twilight. :( Wish I did though.**

The Vision

**A/N: Oh, mysterious title, gives you the shivers. ;)**

Leah's POV

After Joseph left, I went in the woods to phase, I had to run patrol, or Jacob would kill me for not protecting his precious Nessie. I ran to the Cullen's house as fast as I could. When I got there Edward stood outside, like he was waiting for me this whole time. _Stupid leeches. _Edward ran up to me and said, "Leah, Alice had a vision."

_"Yeah, so? Why would I care what your psychic leech saw in her vision_?" I questionedmentally.

"I'll tell you why, the Volturi are coming back," he stated matter of factly.

"_Why are they coming back? They already know that Bella is a vampire, and that Nessie is perfectly safe,_" I thought at him.

"We don't exactly know, that's why I thought I should tell you, Alice's vision dissaparred after she saw them here, we thought it had to do with you and the wolves," he mentioned.

Just then Jacob and Seth phased. They saw what happened and mentally swore.

"_What should we do?_" I asked them nervously.

"_I don't know, maybe leave?_" Jacob thought, but it was more like a question.

"_But, we can't, Jacob! What about Joseph, and Nessie! We can't leave them!" _I exclaimed at him.

"_She's right, Jacob, we can't leave them, or the Cullens, or the other half of the pack," _Seth started rambeling but I interupted.

"_I said nothing about the Cullens or the other half of the pack!"_ I screamed at him.

"You can leave if you want," Edward interupted. I almost forgot he was there.

Carlisle and the rest of the family came out. _Why are they here?_

Edward answered my question, even though it wasn't meant for him to hear, "Bella called the other half of your pack and they are supposed to be coming to discuss the issue at hand." He sounded so proper it annoyed me. _Stupid leeches, no wonder the other half of our pack thinks we're leech lovers, not that I care what they think..._ Edward laughed at this.

"What are you laughing at Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

"Eddie boy?" Everyone looked at Emmett with confused faces.

"Nevermind," Emmett grumbled.

*~~*

The other half of the pack arrived after Jacob, Seth, and I phased. I was surprised, they were in there human form. They must trust the Vamps more than I thought.

"Well, we all know why we are here," Sam said with... worry? Why was Sam worried? We kicked the Volturi's sorry butts last time.

"Alice saw a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks, again, but this time with less people. They are still very strong, but we still out number them, if, we can work together, as a family," Carlisle spoke with courage and pride deep in his voice.

"A FAMILY?!" Sam shouted, we all flinched. _I hadn't really thought of it, but we really are a family... the leeches... I mean vampires, I mean people, are like family to me. Without them, where would I be?_

I stood up, "We are a family, as much as I hate to admitt it, we are a family, where would Jake, Seth and I be without the vampires?" I questioned them. They all looked at me with dropped jaws and a shocked look on there face. "What?" I asked confused.

"We didn't know you thought of us as family, Leah. We all thought you hated us," Edward stated. Well of course he knew what they all thought, he can read there minds for Pete's sake!

"Hate is a strong word my friend, and I thought I hated you guys, at first,but I don't, the exact opposite," I grinned and Esme came over and hugged me, I held my breath. Just because I don't hate them dosen't mean they can get all mushy on me.

"Can we get back to discussing those stupid Volturi dudes?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," we all agreed.

"The Volturi should be here in about a week, there will be about ten of them, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and a few others," Alice stated. I heard a few growles when she said Demetri's and Alec's name.

"Where will they meet us?" asked Jacob.

"They will meet us in the same clearing as last time," Edward responded.

"We need a battle plan, Jasper?" Edward looked at Jasper as he spoke.

"Well, we really can't come up with a plan untill we know if anyone else is coming," Jasper then looked at Carlise, "Do you plan on asking anyone else to come and fight with us?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, we don't even know if they are going to fight us, they could just be coming for a visit, or a check up on Nessie," Carlisle declared.

"They can't possibly be coming for a visit, if Alice's vision dissappered, that means we're there, and we don't visit with leeches," Paul mentioned.

"Well, it could be Nessie, I can't see her either, remember? Besides," Alice smirked,"You are visiting with "leeches" right now," Alice shot back at Paul.

"Oh, I didn't know that you can't see Nessie, sorry, Alice," Paul apologized.

Then, Alice had a blank look on her face.

**A/N: Haha, I'm so evil, I left you with a cliffy! Please reveiw or you will never know what Alice saw! Mwahahaha! I mean it, I want reveiws! I want EVERYONE who reads this story to read WhiteTree's, kayalex's, and OCDSufferer's stories! They rock! Also checkk my profile often, because I always have a poll up! I change it regulerly too. ;) So like I said a zillion times, REVEIW!! **


	8. The Vision Part II

**A/N: You people are not voting on my poll! Please do, because it involves a major part in this story!!!! This chapter and the last chapter are two parts, this is part two! Sorry it took so long to update, I was lazy. Please forgive me, and so sorry this is short, it would be longer if I got more reveiws! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, yeah, yeah, yeah. Now just read it! And REVEIW!!!!!!**

Chapter 7: The Vision Part II

Edward's POV

**(This is Edward reading Alice's mind, so this is Alice's Vision)**

_The Volturi came walking into the clearing, blood dried on their mouths. "Hello Cullens," Aro hissed. "Why hello Aro, what brings you to this area?" Carlisle asked. "A boy, his name is Joseph Cain I believe, we want to turn him into one of us, because we heard from Eleazar that he will have a special power," Aro explained._

Then Alice came back to the real world and stared a Leah. _Why would the Volturi want Joseph? _Alice asked/thought at me.

"I don't know," I told her. The truth is, I have been wondering the same question, that and, what is his special power?

Everyone looked at us funny. Jasper asked, "What did we miss this time?"

I glanced at Alice, who had an undecided look on her face. _I don't know what to do this time, Edward,_ she thought.

"Maybe we should tell her," I said undecided. Alice just nodded.

"Leah, Alice's vision was about, Joseph," I explained to everyone. They just had a shocked look on there face.

Leah's POV

I stared blankley at Edward. Alice had a vision about Joseph? MY Joseph? I was scared, what would happen?

"What did Alice see about Joseph?" I asked, afraid of what his answer would be.

Edward started explaining, with sarrow written on his face, "Alice saw the Volturi coming to turn hm into a vampire. Aro came and said that he would have a special ability, I don't know what it is, but Eleazar seems to think it is important," Everyone gasped at the mention of Eleazar's name.

"Why would Eleazar be invovled in this? Why would he be on the Volturi's side? How would he know if Joseph has a special ability if he never met Joseph?" The questions were endless.

"I just see the future, I don't know why it happens," Alice stated sourly.

"Is Joseph going to become a vampire? Or part of the Volturi?" I asked Alice, knowing the answer already.

"I don't know, my visions keep dissapearing because I can't see the wolves," Alice said. I sighed and stared off into space, trying to guess the future.

"We should go tell Joseph, shouldn't we?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know, it's up to Leah," Carlisle told him.

"I think she should tell him," Emmett persuaded me.

"I guess I should tell him, but wouldn't he get a little freaked out?" I asked.

"Of course he will be freaked out at first, be he will have to learn how to deal with the consequences if he really loves you," Rosalie whispered. I was always afraid of her, I thought she only cared about herself and Emmett. It looks like blondie here has a soft side. Edward chuckled at this and everyone looked at him, then chose to ignore it.

"Ummmm... okay? Thanks Rosalie," This is really awkward. I don't know if I should leave or what.

"Any time, well, not any time, just any time I'm in a good mood," She said cheerfully.

"Which is never," Alice mumbled. We all laughed at this, and Rosalie pointed a few glares.

"Well, I should go tell Joseph everything, shouldn't I?" I asked with butterflies in my stomach.

"YES!!!!!!" Everyone yelled at me.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Don't have a cow." I mumbled the last part.

I dissapeared into the forest on my way to go find Joseph, and tell him that pyscho vampires plan on turning him into one of _them._

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun! What will happen next? Will Joseph run away like a scared little girl? Will Leah actually tell him? What is the secret power the Volturi are speaking of? Maybe you will never find out. Please review so you can know Joseph's fate! Thank you to those of you who stick around and actually read this and review, you hold a little place in my heart. **

**~duckvader23**

**P.S. I like reveiws! So REVEIW!**


	9. Cluelessness and Confusion

**I'm so sorry for not reviewing, I had exams and band compitions, (which happened to go awesomely well) and I am so sorry. Plus, I only had about three reviewers. Please, review and I will TRY to update more. TRY being keyword. I have really bad writers block right now. Any ideas? Please PM me if you do! Sorry if there are any errors. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, for all of you who thought I did, you are mistaken. :D

Chapter 8: Cluelessness and Confusion

Leah's POV

When I got into the forest, I phased and ran to Joseph's house. A thousand things happened to be running through my head at the same time. What was I going to tell him? Should I come right out and say the truth? Will he run away and never want to see me again after I tell him? I don't know, I am so confused.

When I got to his house, he was outside, washing his car. I howled softley and he saw me.

"Hey, why are you here? And in wolf form?" Joseph asked with a surpried look on his face.

I realized I was still in wolf form, turned around and ran back into the woods to phase.

"Wait! Where are you going? Come back!" I heard Joseph shout. You would think he'd realize what I'm doing by now. I swear, he's clueless.

After I finished phasing, I ran back to Joseph, who was still standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Why did you leave?" Joseph asked.

"So I could phase back into a human," I stated in a "duh" tone.

"Ohhhhhh, why are you here then?" He asked. I was a little bit offended, I mean can't a girlfriend just visit her boyfriend, but that wasn't the real reason I was here. So to business.

"I need to warn you about something," I began, not knowing exactly how to continue. "Well, the Volturi are supposed to be coming," I continued, but to be interupted by Joseph.

"The who?"

"The Volturi, they are vampires, and well, they want to turn you into one," I spoke really fast, but apperantlly not fast enough.

"WHAT? Why?" Joseph questioned.

"They want to turn you into a vampire because, apperantly, you are supposed to have some sort of special power," I said like it was obvious.

"What sort of special power?"

"We aren't exactly sure, but we are trying to figure it out," I said with concern deep through my voice. I was afraid, what if he got hurt? What if he got turned into a vampire? I don't want to admit it, but I am terrified.

"Okay, when are they coming? Should I leave town?"

"They should be here in about a week, and no, you shouldn't leave town. If you leave town, I won't be able to protect you," I said, I don't want him getting hurt.

"What should I do then?" Asked Joseph.

"You should just stay where you are, I guess. Maybe we should ask the Cullens," I asked.

"Ummmm, Okay?" He said, but it sounded like a question.

"Let's go then," We jumped into his Jeep, which he had not even finished washing, and went to the Cullen's house.

**A/N: I know this is short, but this just seemed like a good place to stop, and I have really bad writer's block right now. So if you have any ideas, please tell me! Thank you for spending your time reading this! I just really wanted to update for you people out there, because I have not updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry, school is almost over, so hopefully I will update more. **

**Alright, I have two little favors I have to ask you people. **

**1.) Review! Please! I seriously won't update if I don't get reviews! **

**2.) Vote on my poll! It is a major part in the story! I am depending on you to vote! I thank the whole six of you that already did. :) Big hugs to you! **

**Now I have a question for you, do you like this story so far? If not, what would you have changed, or done? If you have ideas tell me! **

**~duckvader23 **


	10. Bear Hugs and Explinations

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was just excited to post this chapter. Sorry this chapter is short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. If I did, I would have my yellow porshe by now.**

Chaper 9: Bear Hugs and Explinations

**Leah's POV**

We were greeted into the Cullen house by Carlisle only to see Eleazar standing in the living room. Then everyone noticed us and said a chorus of greetings. Emmett, being Emmett, rushed over and gave Joseph and I **HUGE** bear hugs, let alone the fact that I'm a werewolf. I most likely smell really bad to him, because I know he smells terrible to me, but he probabally ignores the fact.

"Hello," Me and Joseph responded together, while bursting into a fit of hysterics. We were currentally trying to calm ourselves, and succeded to a point, with the help of Jasper.

"Um... who is he?" Joseph whispered, pointing to Eleazar. Although the whispering had no effect because most of the people in here are vampires.

"That's Eleazar, a vampire and an extreamly powerful ex-member of the Volturi," I stated.

"Why is he here? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to turn me into a vampire?" Joseph questioned, clearly worried.

"No, he is not going to kill you, or turn you into a vampire. He is here to figure out what special power you have and why the Volturi want you," I explained to my confused boyfriend.

"Oooooh..." He mused.

"Well, let's see what _special_ power this Joseph has now," Eleazar said.

"Um... Okay?" Joseph said, but it sounded like a question.

"Well, he seems _different_ I've heard of this talent, but I've never experienced it before," Eleazer said, but seemed to be talking to himself in his own little world. "This talent is very extream and very powerful, I see why the Volturi would want you on there guard," Eleazer said while looking at Joseph.

"What exactally is his power, or what power he will have when he is transformed into a vamire?" Carlisle questioned Eleazar.

"Well, his power isn't developed yet, because he is not a vampire, but it is clearly there," Eleazar stated.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Me and half of the room screamed at Eleazar.

"Okay, okay. His power is..."

**A/N: Oh, cliffy! In your faces! The more you review the faster I update. So, review and vote on my poll! **

**~duckvader23**


	11. Arguments and Opinions

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are still reading this, you are amazing! Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm trying here. :P **

Chapter 10: Arguments and Opinions

Leah's POV

_Last time_

_"Okay, okay. His power is..."_

"...mind control," Eleazar said.

Everyone gasped including me. We couldn't believe it! That was a extreamly powerful power.

"MIND CONTROL!" Edward exclaimed. "MIND CONTROL, out of all the powers he has to have the most powerful!"

Joseph started shacking with fear, but then calmed down, thanks to Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper," I whispered. He nodded his head in reply.

"Well, it's not like Joseph picked his power. It's impossible. I think that he will be very talented with his power once he is changed," Eleazar stated with pride.

"Woah, woah, woah. You are NOT changing my boyfriend into a freaking vampire!" I shouted.

"Well, it's the only way to keep him from the Volturi," Eleazar explained.

"No, as long as he is human, the Volturi have no need for him," Alice fought back.

"Yes, that is true, but if he is a vampire he can fight for himself," Bella stated. Of course she would say that, that's one of the reasons she wanted to be a stinkin' vampire in the first place!

"Why would he need to fight for himself if he has two packs of wolves and a coven of vampires to fight for him?" I asked a rhetorical question.

"I don't think he should be changed either. I mean, look at the facts. Werewolves hate the smell of vampires and vampires hate the smell of werewolves. It would just complicate the relationship between Leah and Joseph if Joseph was transformed into a vampire," Rosalie said, putting in her opinion.

"Well, I think that we should keep him human for now, and if we need to we can change him into a vampire later," Jasper stated.

"I agree," practically half the room said.

"So it's settled, we will wait for the right time to change him," you can always count on Emmett to state the obvious.

After we figured out the Joseph turning into a vampire situation. Jacob heard a faint howl coming from the forest. Jacob, Seth, and I shared a worried look and bolted out of the Cullen house after a quick explaination.

When we entered the forest in human form, (everyone else was in human form as well) we saw both packs and gave an short excuse as to why we were late and took our seats.

"Okay, let's just jump right into business. Paul, Jared and I were on patrol when we came across a vampire's scent. It's not one of the Cullen's, but we recognize it to be one of the Volturi's own," Sam proclaimed.

**A/N: *Gasp* The Volturi are coming! What do they want? Review and the next chapter shall come! :P Also, VOTE ON MY POLL! Thanks for reading!**

**Also, today's my BIRTHDAY! :D Yup, that's right! **

**~duckvader23 ***


End file.
